


Little Hearts

by LytynUponCerellia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LytynUponCerellia/pseuds/LytynUponCerellia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Arthur may or may not know where the chocolates have gone...not that Merlin would have trouble figuring it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing homework, but whatever. Good life choices, kids.  
> -M

"Arthur!" Merlin poked his head into the living room, from the kitchen.

"Yes, what is it?" Arthur was lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels on TV with casual boredom.

Merlin frowned. "Have you seen where the chocolates have gone?"

"No." Arthur said quickly.

Merlin scratched his head, and turned back to search once more. Not a single one of the doors in the pantry yielded anything useful, although he could have sworn he put them away somewhere in there for sure.

He poked his head back into the other room. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. Definitely." Arthur answered again, only now he sounded slightly anxious. "You're really sure?" Merlin asked again, and Arthur's tone changed to impatient. "Well, if you're so certain they're lost, why don't you look for them again, _Mer_ lin?"

Merlin sighed, and went back to the search. Another ten minutes later, and still there was nothing to find, not a trace of chocolate anywhere to be found. Where on Earth could those sweets be? He had looked everywhere for them. The only other person who could possibly have any idea where they could have gone was--

He scowled. He suddenly had a faint idea of what might have happened, and walked into the living room, crossing his arms.

Arthur was still flipping through channels, but Merlin noticed how his hand tightened around the remote as soon as he walked in, as if nervous.

"Funny thing about those chocolates." Merlin began casually. Arthur swallowed, but remained straight-faced. "They were rather special. _Valentine's Day_ special, you know. Very delicious, I heard. I was hoping to share them later tonight for the holiday."

He leaned in closer, closer to Arthur, who shifted uncomfortably, just as he thought he might. "But I can't find them. I've looked all over. Now, I know for a fact that I didn't, but maybe someone..." He got right beside Arthur's ear, voice lowered in a low, grave whisper. "...someone, someone who knew about these sweets...might have _eaten_ them!"

There was no mistaking it. Arthur immediately jolted at the sound of the word "eaten" and shook his head far too quickly to be natural.

"No! Er, no. Not at all." He looked incredibly flustered.

Merlin smirked, keeping up his little act. "That's what I thought." He said wistfully. "Oh, but if someone had, let's say, eaten them all by themselves, you would think they would at _least_ have the courage to confess what they did."

He waited, but Arthur merely sat still, fists clenched, staring forwards.

He sighed again. "Oh, well. That's what I thought." And he turned to walk away.

"Wait!" He turned back, smirking. Arthur looked up at him, deep blue eyes wide and pleading. "Alright! I did it. I, erm, may...have eaten the lot."

"Really, Arthur?" Arthur looked so guilty and desperate after his painful confession, he almost laughed, but he couldn't let him off that easily. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Now, why would you be that selfish?" He paused to think before quickly adding, "And on _Valentine's_?"

Arthur dropped his head. "They looked so good." He mumbled. "And I didn't get lunch because work was driving me insane." He dropped his head even lower. "I'm sorry."

Merlin winced in sympathy. He knew Arthur's business ran him ragged most days, but he didn't realize it had been driven to that extent.

He really couldn't stay cross at him for that, even if he wanted to. "Alright. I forgive you."

Arthur looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. But--" He put up a hand. "You're going out later to get some more. And no complaints!"

Arthur leaned back, and grinned, relieved. "Fine."

Merlin slumped down on the couch beside him, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Now what are we watching?"

Arthur's hand stroked lazily through his hair as he picked up the remote again. "Your choice." He grinned. "I suppose after all, I still have to make it up, right?"

Merlin took the remote from him and pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Your words, not mine. Happy Valentine's Day, Arthur."

"Happy Valentine's, Merlin."

And they sat and relaxed for a long while after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave comments and reviews below!


End file.
